Danny Phantom in Harry Potter 1
by KateT101
Summary: Angry once more about Danny's low grades at school, Maddie and Jack Fenton must take immediate action to sort out their son, deciding to send him away from all the ghost activity in Fenton Works. However, no family will accept the son of the imfamous Fenton ghost hunters. Except one.
1. 01 An Education

Danny Phantom

In

HARRY POTTER

AND THE

PHILOSOPHERS

STONE

**Created by: KateT101**

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angry once more about Danny's low grades at school, Maddie and Jack Fenton must take immediate action to sort out their son, deciding - thanks to Jazz's advice - to send him to someone's house, away from all the ghost activity in Fenton Works. Since almost everyone in America has heard of the Fenton's, and their crazy inventions, nobody wants the boy that may be exactly like his lunatic father. Except for one family.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>What You Need To Know:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. This after Phantom Planet, though, it didn't go exactly as it did in the movie. It was not Vlad Masters who held the entire world hostage, but Vlad Plasmius; basically, he did not reveal his secret to the world. Neither did Danny. Jazz never knew about Danny's secret, and could therefore not tell Jack and Maddie about the younger halfa.<strong>

**2. Oh, might I add that Danny Phantom is famous all around the world (except to Harry who was never allowed to know about supernatural stuff so never knew about the Ghost Boy) and Danny Fenton is dating Sam.**

**3. Danny is 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**An Education**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're failing every class!"<p>

"You're not doing your chores!"

"You're constantly out late!"

"You're not doing your chores!"

"You already said chores!" I argued at my Dad, Jack Fenton. He and my Mom, Maddie, were giving me yet another lecture for being late home. Again.

"I know," Dad agreed, "But when you don't do them, I get stuck with 'em!"

I'd had this conversation before, and Dad had said the exact same thing back then. Jazz, my sister, had butted in and suggested that I know more of my parent's college days. This led to the meeting of Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius, my Cheese-Head arch-enemy.

But, that was a while ago, she would do that again, would she?

"Maybe Danny's failing because of all these ghost attacks." Jazz mused, closing her book, '_Advanced Psychology_', and turning to face Mom. "You two being Ghost Hunters can't help either."

Maybe not... Mom looked thoughtful, Jazz looked proud, while my Dad... well, he just looked hungry.

I'm fairly sure I looked absolutely mortified. At least, that's how I felt.

"What do you suggest?" Mom questioned.

"Well, you guys could always stop ghost hunting-" Dad looked horrified at the thought, and was about to express his anger when Jazz quickly added. "-OR, Danny could... maybe... stay somewhere... else... for a while. Maybe until his grades get better?"

Again... Mom looked thoughtful. Jazz was proud. Dad, still hungry. And me? I still looked–and felt–absolutely, totally, 100% mortified.

"I don't want to send Danny away," Mom said slowly. "But... if it's for his own good..."

"NO!" I yelled angrily. "No, you can't send me away! I'll do better! I promise!"

"You said that almost two years ago, Danny. And, if anything, you've gotten worse." She sighed. "I may have some friends you could stay with... Maybe..." Mom then walked out to the kitchen where the phone was. She looked at Dad, who followed her, and walked out to the kitchen – presumably to the lab. I guessed he was going to build a new invention.

'_Another to stay clear of' _A part of my mind thought bitterly.

Only Jazz and I were left in the living room. I approached her. "Jazz!" I exclaimed. "Why did you say that? They're gonna send me away now!"

"Danny, it was for your own good." Jazz replied in her 'superior' tone. "Your education is extremely important! Look at me; without my education, I wouldn't have gotten the highest score in recorded history on the C.A.T testings. And... I wouldn't have gotten acceptance letters from Harvard, Yale and Stanford! Do well in school, and your life will be on the fast-track to success."

She finished her mini-speech with a definite nod, before turning and walking upstairs, to her bedroom.

I sighed, and looked at the clock. It was late, past my stupid curfew, so without another word, I walked up to my room and fell face-first onto my bed in despair. _'I'll tell Sam and Tucker tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p>The next morning, which was a Saturday, I called Sam and Tucker, arranging to meet at the Nasty Burger. "I'm going to the Nasty Burger!" I said, walking out the front door.<p>

"Okay, Danny, but don't forget last night's conversation!" Mom yelled.

I sighed. '_How could I forget?'_

I walked to the Nasty Burger, not bothering to Go Ghost and fly. Walking seemed more appropriate for the mood I was in; sad and upset. Flying was more of a carefree, happy way to travel. Arriving at the restaurant, I saw Sam and Tucker already at a table, with food in front of an empty seat.

"Hey, Danny. We got you your usual; a Nasty Burger, Nasty Fries and a shake." Tucker said, jabbing at the buttons on his Game Boy.

I sat down wordlessly, and started picking at my food. Sam noticed my depressive mood. "Danny? Are you okay? You look upset... Were you late back home yesterday?"

"Yeah, dude," Tucker commented, turning off the game and looking up. "You don't seem yourself. Something wrong?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you guys about something." I spoke seriously, and had their attention almost immediately. I held my tone, and their attention, as I explained the situation. "They say they're gonna send me away somewhere." I finished.

"Where?" Sam demanded. "How long for?"

"I dunno!" I said, answering both questions. "Mom's trying to find someone to take me. For all I know, I could be going to as far as Canada!" They were silent. I looked down at my plate, not really feeling like eating anymore. I looked up at their faces, which immediately stabbed my heart. They looked so sad, and lost, that I looked down again.

"B-but... that means that... we... we won't get to see you... anymore." Sam stuttered slowly. I dared another look at her face, and was sure I saw tears in her eyes. Sam had been my girlfriend for about 3 months. We'd known each other since kinder garden, though. Long distance relationships didn't stand much of a chance, but I couldn't break up with her...

Yeah, man," Tucker agreed "You'd be somewhere... else. We wouldn't be best friends. That'd... really, majorly suck!" I looked at Tucker, getting all the more depressed at the thought of having to leave him as well. Sam and Tucker; my two best friends, my _only_ friends, in the whole world, and I had to leave them. I just nodded. There wasn't much I could say, so I just continued to pick at my Nasty Meal, not wanting to look either of them in the eye.

"I hate my parents." I muttered bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>941 words of actual writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Updated as of January 22nd 2013. No major plot details were changed, just Danny's age. Mainly edited to make the story flow better.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it?<strong>

**Is the language good?**

**Are the characters OOC (Out Of Character) or not?**

**Is the last line **_**really**_** something Danny would say?**

**Rate and Message for more :)**

**Updates hopefully every fortnight**

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of Love, <strong>

**Katie **

**xoxoxo**


	2. 02 Going To London

Danny Phantom

In

HARRY POTTER

AND THE

PHILOSOPHERS

STONE

**Created by: KateT101**

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Going To London**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>My parents had discussed, debated and decided my fate on where I was being sent to. Mom had gotten in touch with a friend, who had a sister, who had a boyfriend, who had a brother, who had a spare room in his house... over in the UK.<p>

No one else wanted me.

But this man–Eric–and his family had evidently never heard of the Fenton's.

Too bad my Dad wasn't coming with me. If they met him, then, maybe, they might just have refused to take me–for fear of me being exactly like him–and then I'd be back home in Amity Park. But, Mom had already thought of that, so I was going alone as an unaccompanied minor.

Although the only place I was welcome was further than first imagined, Mom had still bought me a ticket, packed my bags, given me a lot of British money–Pounds, I think–and stuffed me in the car next to Sam and Tucker, driving the whole lot of us to the airport.

Before being rushed in the Fenton RV, I'd grabbed some Fenton Works items, including the Thermos, and shoved them into my bag. I'd also managed to get a hold of Mom's Portable Ghost Portal.

Despite that they were sending me away, I knew that I'd miss my parents. And although I was being sent to England because of Jazz, I'd forgiven her? "Good bye, Little Brother," she said fondly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd get sent to Europe."

I smiled softly, "I know, Jazz. I understand. Bye."

I turned to my father. "Bye, Dad. Don't blow up the house while I'm gone." He looked down at me and smiled. "I love you, Mom. And I know you're only trying to make sure I do the best I can in life."

As Mom and Jazz's eyes started watering, Dad boomed "Group hug!" I threw his giant arms around the five of us.

I turned to Tucker, "Man, I'm gonna miss you, Tuck. You are seriously, the best friend a guy could ask for." I gave him a hug, before facing Sam.

"Guys... Time. To. Go." Jazz said, pulling Dad, Mom and Tucker away from us.

Sam blushed, and looked up at me through her eyelashes. I stared into her purple eyes, amazed at how I could just fall into them. '_I wonder if she feels the same?' _My mind questioned.

'_Why should she?' _A bitter piece of my mind remarked rudely._ 'You're leaving her, she wouldn't love you anymore.' _I shut my eyes briskly, trying to shut out the voice.

"Sam," I said softly, knowing that if I tried to speak any louder, I'd choke. "I'll miss you. So much, it isn't funny. I can't... I can't think of my life without you. I dunno how long I'll be here, but, I promise, I will be with _you._ I'll fly from London if I have to. Here." I said, handing her the Promise Ring my Dad had given me to give to Valerie. But..., it was meant for Sam.

Her eyes started watering, as I slipped the ring on her finger. "I promise." I whispered, kissing her.

* * *

><p>After boarding the plane, I found that Mom had bought me a fist class seat.<p>

'_Probably to suck up.'_ The 'Bitter Mind' retorted.

'_Even if it is' _I thought logically,_ 'I still love her, and I've forgiven her. She didn't have to buy a ticket; she could've just said "No way," and send me somewhere else. But she didn't. She did this for my education.'_

'_If you say so.' _came my reply. I sat down in the comfy chair, annoyed at my Bitter Mind.

* * *

><p>The Stewarts and Stewardesses brought me cokes and peanuts, but it was hardly Nasty standard. I was already homesick. I missed Sam, and Tucker, and Jazz, and Dad, and Mom. Even Vlad! I missed the constant attacks from Valerie and the Guys In White, and even my parents! Being away from home sucked. I knewI was going to <em>hate<em> London.

* * *

><p>Once I landed at the airport, and came out the gate, I saw the family I had to live with. There were three people waiting by the gate with the sign that said 'Fenton'.The man was holding the sign. He was standing next to a woman who was slightly smaller than him, and a girl about the age of twelve, maybe younger. They all had brunette hair, and I didn't look anything like them; my slightly tanned skin and dark black hair against their pale white faces and brown, curly locks.<p>

I was obviously a miss-fit.

* * *

><p><strong>756 Words Of Actual Writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter was updated as lf January 22nd 2013. Only minor changes to format and some to dialogue. Nothing major; no changes to the plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, guys, what did you think? Good? Bad? Sukky? Awesome?<strong>

**Is the story going too fast, too soon?**

**Are the characters still okay, not OOC?**

**What about the scene between Danny and Sam?**

* * *

><p><strong>To all my loyal viewers and especially the reviewers, thank you so much. Hopefully you will keep with me throughout this, and keep reviewing <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I love you all, but on to other stuff:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who the family is now?<strong>

**If you do, you get your very own Boo-merang and Invisibility Cloak.**

* * *

><p><strong>{Read and Review}<strong>

**{Rate and Message}**

**Lots of Love,**

**Katie **

**xoxoxo**


	3. 03 A Guest

Danny Phantom

In

HARRY POTTER

AND THE

PHILOSOPHERS

STONE

**Created by: KateT101**

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**A Guest**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV:<strong>

"What? Who? Wait, why'd he coming here? Daniel Fenton? Never heard of him. Louise? Well, I don't know. Eric and I will have to talk about it. Well, yes. Send my love to Jason. Yes, bye." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Mummy?" I asked.

"Your Uncle Jason's girlfriend, Louise. Her sister, Michelle, has a friend–Maddie–who has a son that may be coming to visit for a while... if your father agrees..."

"What's the boy's name?" I asked curiously.

"Daniel. Daniel Fenton." Mom answered, a confused look on her face. "I've never actually heard of him... or met him."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Daniel. My name is Eric. Eric Granger. This is my daughter, Hermione, and my wife, Lydia."<p>

The boy standing in front of me was rather short for his age, with messy black hair, bright blue eyes, dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a red oval and red sleeve. I smiled warmly at the boy, Daniel Fenton.

After loading his luggage into the car, Daniel and I sat in the back seat while Daddy drove. Daniel was clutching his backpack, which made me wonder why he seemed so protective of it.

* * *

><p>We soon arrived at my house. Once back home, Mother started to make some snacks while I showed Daniel to his room to unpack. After he had unpacked–and Mum had finished making the food–we gathered in the sitting room to talk.<p>

"Hermione's four years younger than you, Daniel." My mother said. "You'll be going to her school."

Danny smiled politely and looked at me. "Well, at least I'll know someone."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to this year. My old English teacher told me I'm excelling quite well." I said proudly.

"How do you do at school, Daniel?"

"Ummm... well, that's... kind of the reason I'm here, Mr Granger. My parents aren't happy about the grades I'm getting, so they sent me here."

"Oh, well, our Hermione could most definitely help you there!" Dad replied cheerfully.

"Of course, I could." I agreed, beaming at my Fathers compliment. "I could help tutor you. What subjects do you need help in?"

"English," Daniel ticked off on his fingers. "Maths, Science, History, Gym, and any other subject that I'd have to take over here."

"My, my, my," Daddy replied. "Well, you're not really the brightest crayon in the pack." He chuckled. "But, we'll see how you do."

"Well, Daniel, I think I may be able to help." I said, drinking some coke Mum had put out for us.

"Thank you, Hermione, but, can you call me Danny? Everyone does."

"Danny." I confirmed, smiling. "If you want, I could tutor you once the school year begins."

"That'd be great!"

Danny smiled; the first proper smile he'd shown ever since he'd gotten here. But the smile soon faded once my mother spoke seven little words:

"So, Danny. What do your parents do?"

* * *

><p><strong>485 Words Of Actual Writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Edited as of January 22nd 2013. Only story format was changed. No plot points.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Still okay?<strong>

**Any comments to make it better?**

**Are the characters still In Character? Or Not?**

**Sorry about the shortness, the next part is in Danny's POV, so I thought I'd end it at where Hermione's POV ends...**

* * *

><p><strong>Congradulations to those who guessed the correct family, you all get an Invisibility Cloak and a Boo-merang. <strong>

**So, you can wonder around Hogwarts invisible, and you can find Danny where ever he is :)**

**A Marauder's Map, and a Danny/ Danielle Phantom costume (whichever you chose) to anyone who can guess where in Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone this story is based...**

* * *

><p><strong>{Read and Review}<strong>

**{Rate and Message}**

**Lots of Love,**

**Katie**

**xoxoxo**


	4. 04 A Little Part Of My Mind

Danny Phantom

In

HARRY POTTER

AND THE

PHILOSOPHERS

STONE

**Created by: KateT101**

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**A Little Part Of My Mind**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, Danny, what do your parents do?" Lydia asked me.<p>

I froze, staring at her, but she was just watching me. All three of them were. I just need to take a moment to say how annoying it is that the only household to offer to look after me, just happens to have a person who shares the name of a ghost!

But, back to reality.

It was as if the whole world had stopped breathing just to hear me answer this stupid question. "Ummm..."

'_What should I say?'_ I mentally asked myself

'_My parents are ghost hunters. Yes, ghosts. Do I believe in them...? Well, I sort of AM one.'_ 'Bitter Voice' retorted.

"They're... inventors." '_That was sort of true, I'll give you that,'_ the little part of my mind continued. _'They did invent the ghost portals, which made us – and Vlad Masters – half ghost. __And let's not forget the Boo-merang, that always manages to whack you on the back of the head when it homes in on your ecto-signature.'_

"Oh, really? How interesting." Eric remarked curiously. "What do they invent?"

Again, the whole world held its breath. '_Oh the general anti-ghost weapon.'_ That part of my mind nagged. I suddenly realised who it reminded me of; Dark Dan. That scared me. _'Sometimes a tracking device that locks onto me, or a weapon that makes me slowly lose my ghost powers in front of a classmate.'_

"Ummm... weapons." I replied, viciously shaking my head, trying to knock out Dan and his comments.

"Oh, how... interesting..." Lydia said delicately.

"Yeah." I laughed. "They're scientists. We have a lab too, in the basement. My parents tend to create a lot of different things, which–almost all the time–don't go the way they planned."

"What happens then?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Oh, well, sometimes–very rarely–extreme things, like explosions. That's why the basement's been made to be resistant to all sorts of things."

Mr and Mrs Granger stared at me with slightly scared expressions. I think they were hoping I wasn't anything like my parents; I guess they don't have a fire-resistant basement. I suppose, they do have a reason to be so worried. There aren't many people that blow up their basements.

"What do you guys do?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation, and direct them away from my ghost-obsessed parents.

"We're both dentists."

'_Oh, yeah... I'm __**really**__ gonna fit in fine!'_

* * *

><p><strong>404 Words Of Actual Writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Edited as of January 22nd 2013. Only minor changes in consistency and layout.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Still good? Alright? Okay?<strong>

**Is it really that bad? **

**Joking... I hope**

**Is the plot interesting? Are _you_ interested?**

**Are the characters OOC?**

**Is the story going too fast?**

**Any other comments?**

**Again, sorry about the sukkish amount of words...**

* * *

><p><strong>On a lighter note: Congratulations to those who guessed where the story is in the Harry Potter timeline. You all get a Marauders Map and a Danny Danielle Phantom costume.**

**So you can watch out for Filch, and pretend to be the greatest superhero in the world!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Question:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... Should I make it about the story, or something random, like a favourites?<strong>

**How about, what is your favourite TV Series. Other than Danny Phantom, because I already know it'll be on the top of your list :P**

**Prizes to anyone who answers. Prizes such as... um...**

**How about a Firebolt, and... A Specter Deflector?**

**Yep, I've decided. Now... **

* * *

><p><strong>{Read and Review}<strong>

**{Rate and Message}**

**So Long For Now,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Katie**

**xoxoxo**


	5. 05 A Visit From Hogwarts School

Danny Phantom

In

HARRY POTTER

AND THE

PHILOSOPHERS

STONE

**Created by: KateT101**

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**A Visit From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>The days passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was July, and I'd been in England for three months. I was very homesick; missing my family, my friends, my girlfriend. I was missing the chaotic, daily occurence of Amity Park and Casper High. My home never left my mind. it was the first thing I thought of when I woke up, and the last thing I thought of when I went to bed.<p>

But that all changed when astrange woman came to the Granger house, requesting to talk with Hermione and her parents. I was included in the conversation.

The woman introduced herself as Profrssor Minerva McGonagall, who teaches at Hogwarts School. She handed Hermionea letter, which the girlreas softly, more to herself than anyone else. Even I couldn't hear her witH my hightened ghost hearing.

Whatever it was, it shocked Hermione and her parents - who had been looking over her shoulder. She stared at the woman, opening and closing her mouth, trying to say something.

Her dad said it for her "Is this a joke?"

"No." Professor McGonagall answered flatly. She seemed calm enough, asif she was asked if her news was a joke all the time. "Many Muggles tend to believe this isn't real, but your daughter does possess a magical talent."

I looked on at the conversation. I could help feel a little left out. And confused. Hermione was still silent, and shocked as her brown eyes moved over her parents, to Professor McGonagall, before finally reting on me. I leaned, patiently against the doorway to the room. "Danny...?" she whispered as she stood up and ealked over to me, small tears running down her rosy cheeks.

I embrsced her in a comforting, brotherly hug, as she sobbed into my shoulder. "What's going on?" I whispered into her ear.

"That lady is a witch. She thinks I'm one too."

The informstion ran through my mind, and I spoke before fully thinking it through. "Are you really telling the truth?" My voice was harsh, cold and loud, directed at the so-called witch. THe more I thought about it, the more I realised it's possible truth. After all, two years go, If you'd have asked me if Ghost's were real, I'd have said no. But now, look at me. I'm living proof that they're real. Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to judge this woman...

"Yes." McGonagall replied, looking curiously st me. "Who are you?" she questioned, opening a folder, clearly marked HERMIONE GRANGER, which she had been clutching. Her eyes darted, quickly like a cat, as she scanned the pages quickly, before flipping to the next. She did this for a few pages, before pausing on one. "We have no record of Hermione having a brother."

"She doesn't. This is Daniel Fenton, we've been looking after him." Lydia explained. "He's from America."

"Oh, yes, of course. I thought his accent sounded a bit strange. Daniel.. Fenton, is it?" she continued, reaching into her bag. It was only a small bag, aroung the size any average woman would carry. However, despite its small size, her whole arm, right up to her elbow, managed to fit into the bag. "UndetectableExtension Charm. It moaes the bag bigger than it is." she explained, pulling a folder from said bag. This folder was almost identical to Hermione's, except it had _my_ name on it

"Whoa!" I objected, pulling away from Hermione, and moving to stand in front of the woman. "W-why does that file have _my_ name on it?" I demanded.

McGonagall said nothing, she only reached into the folder to reveal a letter. She handed it to me. I took the letter. It had my name, my home address, the one in Amity Park. I turned it over slowly, looking at the strange maroon seal. A liom, a snake, a badger and an eagle surrounded an 'H'. I opened the letter. My eyes darted axross the page as I read the words:

_Hogwarts Sxhool of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Dear Mr Fenton,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term beings on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

__I looked up at the woman. " Why are you here?" I asked.

"To tell you that you are a wizard, Mr Fenton, and to tell Ms Granger that she is one as well." McGonagall stated simply.

I recalled my earlier thoughts of the possibilities of both ghosts and magical beings. The thoughts rushed through my mind, and I began to believe that they were true. "I believe you." I finally said, my voice just above a whisper.

McGonagall, who looked like she never properly smiled, did a little bit. She motioned for me to sit down. Hermione walked over to the couch, sitting next to me. I hated that Hermione was worried. She was like my little sister and I liked to look after her when things hurt her, and when she was upset. After all, I'd never had a little sister to look after. Jazz usually looked after me, unless she needed saving from a ghost.

McGonagall looked at us both, before beginning a thorough explanation. "Have you ever noticed that you've been able to do something? Make something move, or change without touching it? That's the magic within you."

I looked over at Hermione, seeinf her thoughtful, yet shocked face. She was obviously thinking about what McGonagall had jusr said. I thought too. No particular scenarious came to mind, but I do remember feeling a warm bliss take over my body once. Something happened after that, but I can't remember what.

"Now, with your schooling." McGonagall continued, breaking me away from my thoughts. "I will be back to take you to get your school items at Diagon Alleymon July 30th. If you aren't going to be attending, i will just leave you and move on. But..." she leaned towards us, looking at both of us as she spoke, a serious tone in her voice. "Hermione.. Daniel.. Not accepting uour power will not help. Many great wizards are Muggle-Born."

"Muggle?" Hermione questioned.

"Non-Magical beings." After thay, McGonagall stood up, and asked to speek to Eric and Lydia in private. The three of them walked into the kitchen. Hermione walked up to her room, leaving me alone as i began to think over McGonagall's words.

'_Not accepting your powers will not help_.' That sentence ran through my mind. It was absolute truth. I knew it. I had kniwn it ever since I was recieving my ghost half. Not using my gifts was just a waste of getting them.

'_Do you really think that you were meant to get them?_' Dan's voice echoed cruelly. "_It was just an accident, maybe you aren't meant to use them, maybe they weee a mistake. Maybe everything you do is a mistake. Maybe you should just quit right now. Give up. You know you want to.'_

_'No.' _I snapped back. _'I won't give in to you. My powers are important. I'm meant to use them, only for good. Not like you,_ Dan.' I hated using that name. Even in my own head, it just kelt reminding me of him.

I was haunted by him.

'_How ironic, a ghost being haunted_.'

"Shut up!" I said through my teeth, trying to get rid of the taunting voice. "Shut up! Just go away!" I stood up, pacing in the living room. Each slam of my foot onto the carpetted floor helped me think a bit clearer, but not all that much.

I sighed once the voicd had shut up for a reasonable amount of time, and sat on the couch, waiting dor the adults to finish talking.

* * *

><p><strong>1,311 Words of Actual Writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How's the story going? Any other opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New Question:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What is your favourite book series? Except Harry. Haha<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Read and Review}<strong>

**{Rate and Message}**

**So Long For Now,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Katie**

**xoxoxo**


	6. 06 Diagon Alley, Part One

Danny Phantom

In

HARRY POTTER

AND THE

PHILOSOPHERS

STONE

**Created by: KateT101**

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Diagon Alley: ****Part One**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat in the living room, waiting for the time to pass, preferably quickly. The more time that passed, the more worried I grew; I kept thinking that Dan's voice was going to return.<p>

"Thank you for being so understanding, Lydia and Eric, it's great to know that you trust me and the people of Hogwarts. I shall see you in about a month." McGonagall left the kitchen, entering the living room.

"Oh, Daniel. I need to discuss something with you." She walked over to me, taking a seat on the arm chair next to me. "At Hogwarts, the students begin their classes once they turn eleven. That's when they all get their acceptance letters. Strangely, though, you never received your letter. I assume you don't know why this happened, but either way, you will not have the same amount of wizardry knowledge as other students that are your age. That is why you will be in the first grade this year. You will be rather older than your other classmates, but, we won't worry about that right now. I shall see you on July 30th" She stood up abruptly, shook my hand, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Once she had left, I ran upstairs to Hermione. She was sitting on her bed, crying, hugging one of her stuffed teddy bears. Her face was buried in the fur of the bear; all I could see was brown, fuzzy hair.<p>

"Hermione?" I asked gently. She looked up.

"Oh, Danny... I didn't see you there." She sniffled, reaching towards a box of tissues on her bedside table.

I sat down next to her, and hugged her as she sobbed into my shoulder again. "It's alright Hermione. I–we–we're both going through the same thing. We can deal with it together." She leaned against the wall on the opposite side of her bed than the tissues. I moved next to her, putting a pillow behind me.

We sat like that, in a comfortable silence, comforted in each other's company. After about ten minutes, Hermione spoke. "I just don't want to get really excited about this and then find out that this... that it isn't real, that it's just a joke."

I took in her words. I actually do believe in it. Not believing in Wizardry is kind of hypocritical, since I'm just as strange and mythical myself. I wanted to explain this to Hermione, but, I still didn't want to risk my secret. It's not that I don't trust Hermione, just that..., well, everyone has secrets. I plan to keep mine for a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't have been more happier! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are taking me to the Zoo, since no one can look after me. I've never been to the zoo before, and I'm really looking forward to it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Make it move!" Dudley complained, watching as Uncle Vernon threw his knuckles softly against the glass. "Do it again!" and Uncle Vernon did it again. I sighed, Dudley was always like this, demanding things and getting them. It's rather unfair on me. "This is boring!" Dudley walked off, leaving the snake to keep sleeping.<p>

I moved in front of the glass tank, sympathy washed over me as I looked at the poor, trapped creature. The snake then lifted its head. I looked into its black eyes. It winked. Staring incredulously at the reptile, I pinched my arm, making sure that I wasn't dreaming. Feeling the small, sharp pain, I looked back up at the snake. The snake then looked at me, before nodding its head towards Dudley, rolling its eyes. _'I get that all the time' _it seemed to say.

I looked at the snake, before nodding and smiling sympathetically. "I know. It must be really annoying." The snake nodded. "Where do you come from, anyway?"

"DUDLEY!" yelled Piers, Dudley's friend. "MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

"Out of the way!" Dudley said angrily, pushing me to the ground. Anger shot through me, as Dudley pushed his fat face on the glass. Then, he screamed, and I watched as the snake slithered past people and out the door.

I looked around, and somehow knew that I'd get the blame.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>On the 30th of July, Professor McGonagall returned to my house, ready to take Danny and I supply shopping. Daddy was going to drive us to London, and McGonagall would take us the rest of the way. She handed us a list of things we'd need.<p>

* * *

><p>We walked through the London Streets, looking at the shops. I began wondering where we would get all the strange items that I saw written on the page.<p>

"Where are we gonna get all this stuff?" asked Danny, looking up at the woman.

"Yes. The wizarding world is hidden, so Muggles can't find us, mr Fenton.."

"Danny. Could you call me Danny?"

Professor McGonagall looked down at him; Danny was only a little bit smaller than her. She diverted her eyes without answering him.

We continued walking through the street, until McGonagall stopped outside a shop, before opening a door I hadn't seen before. We stepped inside as a group. The room was dark, as I peered around, seeing a bar, with some people drinking.

Professor McGonagall swiftly moved past the people, me, Danny and my dad following her. She stepped outside, hitting a brick wall with a stick; what I assumed was her wand. I stared, incredulously, as the bricks began moving to reveal a large alleyway. Many people dressed in robes, some in hats, were walking quickly around the streets, into shops located on either side of the small street.

"Come on, now." McGonagall said, walking swiftly into the alleyway. "This is Diagon Alley, where Hogwarts students buy the necessary items needed for school." She turned to face us. "First, we will need to change your Muggle money for our Wizard money. We need to go to Gringrotts Bank. Follow me."

Danny, Dad and me followed Professor McGonagall, who was skilfully weaving through the groups of people. We soon arrived at a large, white building. It was rather busy, with a lot of people coming in and out of it. I hurried after McGonagall, and walked into the strangest, scariest bank I have ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>1,080 Words of Actual Writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Edited as of January 22nd 2012<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sup, peeps?<strong>

**You know the drill:**

**OOC or not**

**Happy to see Harry in the story now?**

**Think it was a pretty good part from the book, how I wrote it and everything?**

**Any other comments?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate Frogs and Nasty Burgers to all who reviewed with an answer!<strong>

**My Answer: Definitely Vampire Academy... Epic Win!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Question:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you had one bullet, and you had to shoot someone, who would it be out of:<strong>

**Robert Pattinson :DDDD**

**Obama (please don't kill him, he's legendary)**

**Justin Bieber :'(**

**Rebecca Black :DD**

**Vlad Plasmius :/**

**You-Know-Who :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I just wanted to say this quickly before I left. <strong>

**I would like a lot of reviews on this chapter because... tomorrow is my birthday, and I would love to have a great day reading reviews from awesome people who love my writing.  
>Is five reviews too much to ask?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Read and Review}<strong>

**{Rate and Message}**

**So Long For Now,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Katie**

**xoxoxo**


	7. 07 Diagon Alley, Part Two

Danny Phantom

In

HARRY POTTER

AND THE

PHILOSOPHERS

STONE

**Created by: KateT101**

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Diagon Alley: ****Part Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>After changing money, Hermione, Eric and I left in a rush, eager to get out of the strange bank, which was filled with goblins.<p>

McGonagall stopped outside the bank. "Now, we need to buy the items. First we shall buy your simple objects, such as cauldrons and scales, then your books, and finally your wand and uniforms."

* * *

><p>After buying all of our items, the only thing left was our cloaks. I walked into <em>Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions<em>, while Hermione, her parents and Professor McGonagall were getting more money from the wizard bank. Hermione had already gotten her cloak with Lydia and McGonagall while Eric and I had been buying our books.

A small woman dressed in a violet cloak walked up to me. "Hogwarts, dear?" she questioned. I nodded, as I followed her to the back of the shop.

The woman, whom I'd now figured to be Madam Malkin, sat me on a stool next to two boys. One had white-blonde hair, a tall slim frame with a pale face. The other boy, however, made me stop in my tracks. He reminded me of a younger me. He, like the first boy, had a small frame, but this boy's complexion wasn't as pale. He had messy black hair, a lot like mine. The only difference I could find between us was our eye colour (his was green) and that he had a scar on the right side of his forehead.

"Hullo." The blonde boy said. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" I nodded. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands."

The boy continued to speak after that, but I lost interest. I looked at the other boy who'd remained silent; he was listening to the boy speaking. It was uncanny how alike we looked.

"Have you got your own brooms?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the blonde boy questioning me and the other boy.

"No." He answered, and I shook my head.

"Play Quidditch at all?" A confused look passed my face as I looked at the other boy. He took looked confused, and shook his head. "I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in?" Again, we both shook our heads. "Well–"

I lost interest in the conversation, and the blonde stuck-up boy was annoying me. I started to day-dream. I began wondering about this school, what it would be like, what people would think of me, being American and all...

America... My thoughts got dragged to back home, with my family and friends, and girlfriend... Sam... I missed her so much... I always thought about her. I know people say that we're too young to really be in love, but, if this isn't love, then, what is love?

My thoughts were distracted, once again, when I noticed a large man standing outside the shop.

"I say, look at that man!" the blonde boy said, shock on his pointy, little face.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts." The other boy said proudly.

"Oh, I've heard of him." Replied the blonde boy. "He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gameskeeper."

"Yes, exactly." Continued the little brat, "I heard he's a sort of savage – lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tried to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed." The boy laughed; cold and heartless.

"I think he's brilliant."

"Do you? Why is he with you?" The blonde said with a sneer. "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." Said the brunette sadly..

"Oh, sorry. But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean..."

"What about you?" The blonde turned to me. "Were your parents our kind?"

"I – uh..." I replied, before being interrupted by Madam Malkin.

"There you go, my dear." She smiled at the blonde. He hopped off the chair and walked out the door, bidding sat in silence with the other boy, not knowing exactly what to say.

"What's your name?" he asked me, quietly.

"Danny. Danny Fenton. Yours?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry about your parents. How old were you when they... when they..."

"Died." He finished simply. "I was only a year old. I didn't know them, so... I suppose it's not like I can really miss them. But, still..." he paused for a while, before talking once more. "What about your parents?"

"They're in America. I was sent here to improve my schooling."

"So your parents weren't witches and wizards?" Harry asked.

"No."

"I didn't know I was a wizard either. Hagrid came to my aunt and uncle's house, demanding to take me to Hogwarts." Harry explained. I was about to ask him if he missed his aunt and uncle, but Madam Malkin walked in at that moment.

"That's you two done, my dears. Goodbye, now."

"It was nice to meet you, Danny. See you at school."

I smiled and said bye, walking out of the shop and seeing Hermione, Eric, Lydia and McGonagall waiting for me.

"Are we done?" I asked.

"Yes," McGonagall answered. "You will come to Kings Cross Station tomorrow, at about 10:30am. Your train leaves at 11am. Here are your tickets." She handed us two tickets.

'_Hogwarts Express_

_11am, 31__st__ July_

_Platform 9 ¾'_

"Platform 9 ¾?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes. To get to that station you must walk through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. It will work, trust me."

"Well, it's best to get off now. Thank you so much, Professor McGonagall. Do you need a lift back to town?" Eric asked.

"No, no. We have other ways of travel, Mr Granger." She turned to us. "I look forward to seeing you two tomorrow, Mr Fenton, Ms Granger." She smiled tightly, before walking into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>996 Words of Actual Writing :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Edited as of January 23rd 2013. Minor changes in layout and dialogue. No major changes to plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I just wanted to say this quick little thing. This like on Facebook: LEGENDARY<strong>

**"I wasn't that drunk" 'Dude, you were in my fireplace yelling "Diagon Alley" It's a win. Haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway... <strong>**People, you know the drill**

**Good? Bad? Awesome? Sukky?**

**At least 5 Reviews for this chapter? To welcome back my return?**

* * *

><p><strong>To Those Who Reviewed:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and thanks to all who wished me good luck on my drama thingy, and a happy birthday love you all 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New Question<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you could visit anywhere in the world, where would you go? You can name a specific place, like a town or street like "the street that you, KateT101, live, 'cause that's where you live", or you can be totally rebel and say "I'd like to go to the Southern Hemisphere" Because we're cool down here :D<strong>

**I'm being random again...**

* * *

><p><strong>{Read and Review}<strong>

**{Rate and Message}**

**So Long For Now,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Katie**

**xoxoxo**


	8. 08 The Hogwarts Express

Danny Phantom

In

HARRY POTTER

AND THE

PHILOSOPHERS

STONE

**Created by: KateT101**

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**The Hogwarts Express**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was all ready to go.<p>

I got up early, had a shower, got changed, made sure I had everything in my trunk–which I'd packed the day before–and put my ticket in my jacket pocket.

We loaded our trunks in the car, and began the long drive to Kings Cross Station

* * *

><p>"Professor McGonagall said that you had to run through the barrier right here..." Lydia said, pointing to the wall between platform 9 and 10.<p>

"Shall we try it?" Hermione asked, stepping backwards with her trolley, giving herself a good run up.

"Be careful, dear."

Hermione ran across the platform, reaching the barrier. She disappeared into the brick wall.

I stared incredulously at the wall.

I. Love. Magic.

Lydia walked after her daughter.

"You come after me, Danny. Right after, understand?" Eric ordered, before he too walked through the barrier.

I braced myself, before starting at a run towards the brick wall.

Though, being a half-ghost for two years, I instinctively turned myself and my trolley intangible, passing through the wall, and the portal that would take me to Platform 9 ¾.

I wound up on the other side of the barrier. Sighing loudly, I walked to the other side and running through.

This time, I went through normally, finding myself on a new platform, with a red steam engine on the tracks. It read:

"HOGWARTS EXPRESS

5972"

"Danny! I said right after!" Eric yelled over the sound of the trains whistle.

"Come on, dear, you don't want to miss the train, now." Lydia said into my ear.

I looked at my watch: 10:50am. "Crud. Let's go.."

We loaded our luggage onto the train, before stepping into the carriages. Waving goodbye to Eric and Lydia, Hermione and I started to find a empty carriage, though there wasn't one.

Instead, we sat with a small, chubby boy, who was waving out the window at an old woman.

He clutched a toad in his hand, and I immediately backed away. I hate toads.

* * *

><p>We'd been driving in the train for at least three hours. I was getting leg cramps, and feeling very annoyed; I'm one of those people that don't like staying still for too long.<p>

The boy who was sitting across from us–he'd introduced himself as Neville–was sleeping softly. Hermione was too, her head leaning on my shoulder.

I pulled my backpack onto my lap, opening it and pulling out the wand I got from Ollivanders'. It was made out of Hawthorn, with a Dragon Heartstring core. 13 inches long, and light and springy.

My wand had chosen me, that was what Ollivander had told me, but I still thought it was strange. How can an object choose someone?

Hermione stirred on my shoulder, gently opening her eyes.

"Oh... sorry, Danny." She immediately sat up.

"It's alright."

"How long have I been asleep?" Hermione questioned.

"Only a few hours." I muttered, quietly looking at my watch. The boy across from us was still asleep.

"We should get our cloaks on. We'll probably be arriving soon."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, we returned to the carriage.<p>

Neville was awake, tearing through his stuff, obviously looking for something.

"Neville?" I asked.

He looked up, noticing me and Hermione standing there awkwardly.

"Have you lost something?" she questioned

"Yes!" he said, freaking out. "My toad, Trevor!"

"Don't worry," Hermione said calmly. "We'll help you look for him."

"Really?" Neville asked incrediously.

"Yes." She said. "Here, you go down this side of the train, and Danny and I will go down here."

Hermione started walking towards the front of the train, and I followed her. She knocked on the door of the carriage next to us, opening it and peering inside.

Looking in, I saw three boys. Two were bulky, with long gorilla arms. One had small, dull eyes, and short hair covering his forehead. The other was even larger than the first boy, with a thick neck.

I recognised the third boy in the carriage. He was the annoying blonde-haired boy who had been in the cloak shop in Diagon Alley the other day.

"Hello. Have any of you seen a toad?" Hermione asked, her eyes gliding over all three boys.

They all shook their head, so we turned to go.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

I turned, knowing exactly who had spoken to me. That annoying voice was the same whiney, spoilt tone that I'd heard in Madam Malkins.

"I do know you. You were in Diagon Alley."

"Yeah.." I said, not really wanting to talk to this boy. I hadn't liked his attitude when I saw him before.

He stood up, holding out a hand "I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are..?"

"Danny Fenton," I said, shaking his hand.

"Fenton?" Draco asked. "I don't recognise that name. Your parents aren't Muggles, are they?"

"What's a Muggle?" I asked.

All three of them snickered, before Draco waved his hand at me. "Get out of here,"

Frowning slightly, I turned and headed out the door with Hermione.

"What did they want?" She asked.

"The blond one, Draco Malfoy, asked if my parents were Muggles. I don't even know what a Muggle is..."

"It means someone who is non-magical, which your parents are. What did they do after that?"

"They told me to go away. Oh, well. I didn't like that guy."

* * *

><p>Hermione and I had been walking around the train for only a couple of minutes, and we were just a few compartments away from the front<p>

As Hermione was talking to some boys who were about my age, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation coming from the carriage next door.

"This is Scabbers," said one voice. "Pathetic, isn't he?"

"Just a bit." Replied another voice.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow." Said the first voice. "Want to see?"

A sigh from my left distracted me from the conversation.

"Next carriage, Danny," Hermione said, walking into the door way.

I looked around the room. Two boys were alone, but their sweet and lollies they had occupied the rest of the space.

My mouth was watering at the sight of all the chocolate. Hermione's parents, being dentists, rarely allowed u sweets, soft drink or anything that could possibly rot our teeth.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" Hermione questioned, gazing around the room with a look of disgust evident on her face. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No." Said one boy. I recognised his voice as being the first speaker. He had red hair and freckles.

Hermione didn't pay attention to him, though. Her eyes lit up as she noticed the boy holding a wand "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see, then."

The red-haired boy cleared his throat, before lifting his wand and reciting:

'_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.'_

The rat squeaked loudly, but remained gray.

"Are you sure that's a _real_ spell?" Hermione said, her voice a touch snobby and rude. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells, just for practise, and they've all worked for me.  
>"Nobody in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased.<br>"Of course, I mean, it is the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard  
>"I've tried to learn all the books and as many spells as I can by heart. I think I'm rather good. Right, Danny?"<p>

I nodded bleakly. Truth be told, I'd barely listened to what Hermione had been saying. Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione like a sister, but when she speaks as fast as she was just now, I couldn't always keep up with what she says.

Hermione smiled proudly at my agreement. "See? Here, I'll show you a proper spell."

She moved inside the carriage, carefully sitting in a place that wasn't completely covered in junk food.

Pointing her wand at the second boy, she said "Oculus Reparo."

The tape that was holding the two halves of the boys glasses soon disappeared, leaving them good as new.

"That's better isn't it?" Hermione said happily. Realisation soon struck her face. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!"

I looked at the boy. '_Harry Potter?' _I thought, confused.

'_Madam Malkins'_ suddenly rang through my head '_That's where you know him from.'_

Of course! He was the other boy that was with that Malfoy kid.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione continued, "And this is Danny Fenton," I smiled at Harry. "And... you are...?" She asked, looking at the red haired boy.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said, his voice muffled by some candy he was eating.

"Pleasure," Hermione said politely. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

And with that, she grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door. "See ya!" I managed to choke out before she fully pulled me out of the carriage.

* * *

><p><strong>1,488 Words of Actual Writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>People, you know the drill<strong>

**Good? Bad? Awesome? Sukky?**

**I think I'm losing it... am I?  
>I reckon Draco was out of character a bit. But, I figured that since he doesn't not like Danny, he wouldn't be that rude to him...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also; good amount of writing :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To Those Who Reviewed:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I messaged some of you, not all because I just don't have time.<strong>

**I gave in, no more reviewing on chapter, so no more flames about that from you people.**

**Come on, people, REVIEW! Get the mark over 100! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What's your favourite band?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Read and Review}<strong>

**{Rate and Message}**

**So Long For Now,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Kate**

**xoxoxo 3**


	9. 09 The Sorting

**Danny Phantom**

**In**

**HARRY POTTER**

**AND THE**

**PHILOSOPHERS**

**STONE**

**Created by: KateT101**

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**The Sorting**

* * *

><p><strong><span>No one's POV:<span>**

* * *

><p>The castle came into view, and all of the students were blown away. It was completely lit up, the glowing standing out brightly against the dark sky. The castle reached a great height, and stood out proudly on the top of the mountain.<p>

The students arrived inside the castle, where a stern-faced woman stood. Her greying hair was tied in a bun, high on her head, and her thin body was draped in a long, emerald green cloak. This was Professor Minerva McGonagall.

She ran a calculating eye over each student, before beginning her speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but first, you must be sorted into your houses." Harry and Ron glanced a worried look at each other, as she began to explain the houses. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." she concluded, before leaving the chamber.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Danny's POV:<span>**

* * *

><p>As soon as McGonagall had left, there had been a deathly quiet silence which had come over the studentAt least, until Hermione had quickly started listing all the different spells she could use to be sorted. It was obvious that her knowledge was making others feel anxious, including me.<p>

Professor McGonagall soon returned, and commanded us to form a line, before leading us through large wooden doors. As I saw the Great Hall, I let out a involuntary gasp - as did several other students - at the beauty of the design. Thousands of candles hovered over four long tables, as we all walked down the aisle in the middle of them, towards a fifth table. Above us was the night's sky; dark and starry.

"It's bewitched to look like the night's sky!" Hermione whispered to me. "Remember? We read it in Hogwarts: A History." I gazed up at the sky, wondering if those were the same stars that could be seen back home in Amity Park...

The group stopped, but I'd been paying too much attention to the sky to notice, and almost run over the boy in front of me, who happened to be Harry. "Sorry, Harry." I whispered, stepping back a bit. He turned his head around and gave me a small smile in return. I could tell that he was extremely nervous.

Looking towards the front, I saw Professor McGonagall had placed an old hat, and a small stool, in front of us. The hat began to move, much to my surprise, and began to sing a song. Once it's song was finished, the entire Hall applaused, and I found myself joining in awkwardly. I hadn't completely understood what it had meant.

"Hermione...?" I asked questioningly, leaning towards her, as the first names started to be called.

"We just have to put on the hat. It reads us, to see which house we belong in. Gryffindor is brave, Hufflepuff is loyal, Ravenclaw is smart, and Slytherin is cunning."

"You'll be Ravenclaw for sure then, won't you?" She gave a nervous laugh, and on cue, my name was called.

I cleared my throat, and walked towards the hat. While stepping up the few steps to the hat, I stumbled, and almost fell to the floor. The entire Hall laughed, particularly two red-headed boys in black cloaks, with red rims.

Embarrassed, I brushed myself off, and continued to walk towards the hat. I sat on the stool, feeling a light blush go across my face as some students still had cruel grins on their face. I wished I would just go intangible and fly away.

The hat began to talk to me, in my head, and I stiffened. Having the voice in my head reminded me of Dark Dan. "_Hmmm... You are a unique boy, Mr Fenton. Your bravery and loyalty are of what I have never seen before... Putting yourself before your friends and family... Sacrificing yourself for them... You are rare. That being said, you are neither intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, nor cunning enough for Slytherin."_ I sighed. I knew I wasn't smart, but I wished the hat had at least considered me for that house. Particularly because it was likely the one that Hermione would be in. "_You will belong best in_ GRYFFINDOR."

The hats last word echoed throughout the Hall, and applaused came from all tables. The woman directed me towards the Gryffindor table, before reading out another name. I sat down, and couldn't help but scowl as I realised that this was the house of the two boys who'd laughed loudly at me.

Soon after me came Hermione, who eagerly ran up to the stool and sat with a big smile on her face. I waited for her to be sorted in Ravenclaw, and I honestly thought it was really unfair, her being my only friend here. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to. I'm not good at making friends.

"Gryffindor!"

I looked up incredulously as Hermione made her way towards the table, and sat down next to me. "I felt for sure that you'd be put in Ravenclaw."

"Me too," she replied with a nervous shrug. "I guess the hat decided that I belonged in Gryffindor." she quickly changed her sight back to the sorting.

A silence came over the Hall, and I looked up to see Harry walking towards the hat. People with hushed whispers spoke about him, each incredibly excited. I hadn't had much of a clue about Harry, but considering the amount of talk there was about him, he was obviously well-known. I made a mental note to ask Hermione about him. I'm sure she would've found something about him in her books and research.

Harry sat on the stool, looking around nervously. He sat there for quite some time, gripping the sides of the stool. Everyone's eyes were on him, and I could tell that he didn't like being the centre of attention. _'That makes two of us'_ I thought.

The hat suddenly shouted out the word "Gryffindor", and everyone in Gryffindor exploded into loud applause, and shouting happily as Harry made his way to the table. Another boy with red hair shook his hand, while the two who had laughed at me - I had noticed they were obviously identical twins - jumped up and down screaming "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

The excitement died down, and everyone turned back towards the sorting. Before long, Ron was called to go up. He nervously sat on the stool, and the hat sang out "Gryffindor!"

Ron walked to the table, and all the other red heads patted his back happily. I studied their faces, and realised that they all shared common facial features, and were all related, probably brothers.

An old man walked towards a phoenix podium, opening his hands wide, and smiling happily at all the students. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he laughed happily, before all of the empty dishes in front of the students filled with mountains of food.

I happily grabbed food, and watched as Ron started to devour a pile of chicken wings.

"Hey, Hermione, who was that man?" Once the question left my mouth, the elder boy in front of me started to choke on his food.

"You don't know Dumbledore?!" he asked incredulously.

"No... Should I?"

"Dumbledore is a genius! He's the best wizard in the entire world!" his smile faltered a little bit as he continued "Although he is a bit mad... How could you not have heard of him? Were you raised by Muggles?"

I thought back to what Hermione had said about Muggles. "Yes. Hermione and I both were."

"Oh! That explains it." he sighed, relieved, taking a bite of his Yorkshire Pudding. "Are you two brother and sister? I could've sworn I heard a different last name for you each."

"No, Danny just lives with my parents and I. He's from America."

The boy nodded, understanding. "That explains the accent."

"I don't have an accent." I mumbled angrily. These people had accents. _I_ spoke normally.

Hermione and I looked at the boy curiously. We still had no idea who he was. As if guessing our thoughts, the boy dropped his knife and fork and thrust his hand towards us, "Oh, sorry! My name's Percy. Percy Weasley. I'm a fifth year. Prefect."

At the word 'Prefect', one of the twins turned towards him, "Percy the Prefect! Perfect Percy!" he bellowed, laughing. His twin joined him. He looked towards us, a hugh smile on his face "I'm Forge."

"Gred." said the other, before both of them erupted into laughter.

Percy sighed in annoyance. "Don't mind them. They're just idiots. My twin brothers, Fred and George. They're jokers, in third year."

Hermione and I nodded awkwardly, as Fred and George - or Forge and Gred as they apparently liked to be called - started annoying Percy. Hermione began talking to Percy about lessons, and I found myself getting distracted; I didn't want to talk about lessons, anyway.

I began to think about Amity Park again, and how much I missed it. Well, maybe not the constant ghost attacks, but the people - all except Vlad and Dash. I really missed Sam and Tucker. I'd have to send them a letter some how... Do Wizards have post offices? I'll have to ask Hermione later...

"Ouch!" Harry's voice suddenly rang out, as he threw a hand to his forehead.

"What is it?" asked Percy

"N-nothing." Harry promptly dropped his hand, and began talking to Percy about a particular teacher, whose name I'd picked up to be Snape.

Before long, dinner was completely finished, and Dumbledore walked to the podium once more. He gave a few notices about term, including one where "...the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." I looked around worriedly after that, wondering if I should laugh. Everyone was deathly silent - no pun intended.

* * *

><p>We were then sent off to bed, Percy leading us to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. He explained things on the way, like the staircases, what to do when - not if, but a definite when - we got lost, and about poltergeists, particularly Peeves.<p>

Once at the Common Room, we were told where our dormitories were, and sent there. I said goodbye to Hermione, giving her a quick hug. In the dormitory, I chose a bunk next to Harry, who was also situated next to Ron. There were three other boys in the dormitory; Neville Longbottom - the boy with the toad - and a Irish boy named Seamus Finnegan, and a boy called Dean Thomas.

Once we had unpacked, a teacher came around to tell us it was lights out. I crawled into my warm bed, and rested into the soft pillows. I couldn't help but miss my old room, back home. I decided that I was going to visit one day.

* * *

><p><strong>1,814 Words of Actual Writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Edited as of January 23rd 2013. No major changes, except in format and consistency.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap, guys! I'm back! And this is the most amount of writing I'vd ever done! (Well, not ever, but for one chapter on this particular story)<strong>

**I know you all probably hate me, and I honestly haven't got ANY excuse for not updating in over a year. I'm just gonna say that I'm in Year 11 now, and it's all big and bad and scary. But, I've been sick rescently, so I've had time to write.**

**Also, I can now write and update on my iPad, which makes it so much more easier! Cause I can now lie in bed and write, and I'm all about the relaxation! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, onto the normal drill: How is the story going in your opinion? What do you think? Have I lost it? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Holy crap, we reached 100. Waaay over 100, actually! 133! Since I've been so mean and not updated in forever, I welcome flames! Go ahead and yell at me, I welcome it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I love you guys!<strong>

**xoxox KateT101**


	10. 10 Danny's Task

**Danny Phantom**

**In**

**HARRY POTTER**

**AND THE**

**PHILOSOPHERS**

**STONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Created by: KateT101<strong>

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Danny's Task**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harry's POV:<span>**

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next morning, I refused to open my eyes. I didn't want to wake up and see the bottom of the stairs I was used to seeing. I couldn't do it after the dream I'd had last night. The dream of being a wizard, being famous, having friends, going to a magic school... It all seemed too good to be true. That's why I knew it <em>was<em> too good to be true. I was going to open my eyes in a few moments, to see the back of stairs, and a small cupboard located under the stairs. It wasn't fair. The dream was too real. It would just be cruel for it to not be-

"Morning Harry,"

My eyes shot open. That voice wasn't Dudley's, or Uncle Vernon's, and it definitely wasn't Aunt Petunia's. I still recognised it. I looked towards the boy who'd said it. He was rather short and skinny, with untidy black hair. He looked a lot like me, except for his tanned face, framing bright blue eyes, which looked curiously at me. I realised that he was waiting for me to speak, and I should probably say something. "H-hi... Danny," I stuttered out, remembering his name.

He looked at me curiously, before a red-headed boy with freckles said "You alright, there, Harry?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Ron." I said, "I just... I can't believe this is real. I thought it was a dream." Ron laughed, and Danny smiled knowingly; he had obviously felt the same.

"Well let's keep living the dream!" Ron said with a smile. "It's time for breakfast! Come on."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Danny's POV:<span>**

* * *

><p>My mouth drooled at the sight of the food this morning. The entire Hall was filled with the happy chatter of students, who were currently filling their stomaches with food, myself included. Hermione walked through the Great Hall doors, and made a bee-line towards me. She took a seat between me and Neville. She took a look at the food in front of her, and grabbed some toast and scrambled eggs.<p>

"Are you alright, Hermione?" I asked, confused as to why she hadn't greeted me.

She looked up at me, "Yeah. I'm fine." She promptly turned back to her breakfast. I watched her for a while, and could easily tell that she was in a bad mood. I decided to wait till later to ask her about it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>No POV<span>**

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Danny and Hermione were walking to Transfiguration. As they stepped into the classroom, they recognised Professor McGonagall as their teacher. She ran an objective eye over the pair, before nodding towards them. Hermione and Danny timidly moved into the classroom, and took a seat in the second row.<p>

Within a few minutes, the rest of the class had arrived and chosen seats and the class had begun. After McGonagall had re-introduced herself and explained the topic of Transfiguration, she set the class simple work of copying out of a textbook.

Approximately ten minutes after the commencement of the class, a loud banging erupted from the door, and in clamoured Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. McGonagall look sharply at both the boys, whose only excuse was being lost. She gave both a quick lecture on time management, however, they suffered no other punishments, and began their work.

After copying a whole page from the Chapter "_Introduction to Transfiguration_", Danny began to grow restless. He hated copying from textbooks, in some ways, it was worse than being in Mr Lancer's classes. He laid his head in his hands, staring at the page.

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. It opened,and in walked Albus Dumbledore. He beamed at the students, his eyes wandering over all of them in turn, pausing only at Harry, and at Danny.

"Professor Dumbledore. Is something wrong?" McGonagall asked, moving towards the old professor.

"No, no, Minerva. I'm just here to talk to one of your students." Almost every face in the classroom turned to look at Harry. "Daniel Fenton, will you come with me, please?"

Danny took his head out of hands, looking up in surprise at his name being called out. Dumbledore beckoned him forward, so Danny followed, carrying his things with him. Professor Dumbledore lead Danny out of the classroom, and down the hallway.

"Where are we going, Sir?" Danny asked.

"To my office, Danny. I need to talk to you about something." Dumbledore's voice was covered in seriousness, which made Danny worry about the gravity of the situation. Had something happened back home? Had his town been overridden by ghosts? His parents and Valerie were competent ghost hunters (at times), but what if they had been overwhelmed? What if Vlad had taken over? His mind threw questions and dilemmas, which only worried Danny further.

They soon arrived at a statue. Dumbledore said the words "Chocolate Frogs." which made the statue move, revealing a staircase, which allowed for them to walk up. The staircase lead to a large door, which Dumbledore opened, allowing them access to his office.

Danny gazed around the office in wonder. Moving portraits decorated the walls, and an intricate staircase lead up to another room. "Have a seat, Danny." Danny timidly took a seat at Dumbledore's desk, across from the man himself. Dumbledore smiled happily at Danny, making him feel slightly move comfortable, at least until Dumbledore uttered the words "I know who you are."

Danny froze. He stared at Dumbledore, wondering if he'd heard right, as that happy smile was still on his wrinkled face. "W-what?" Danny sputtered out. "I-I have no idea..."

"Oh, come now, Danny. Let's not pretend." his voice wasn't harsh, or cold, more jolly, as jolly as that carefree smile, ever-present on his face. "I know about your powers, your secret identity, your quest to save your home town. I've monitored your actions closely for a while. Do you think it by chance that the only home that would accept you was the Grangers? That soon after you arrived, you were both discovered to be wizards? I had an input with that, my dear boy."

Danny stared at the old man, confused once again. "What- how did you have an input? What did you do?"

"I'll elaborate on that later, Danny, for now, I wish to talk to you about why I asked you here. I require your help, with a very serious matter. I know with your extreme sense of duty and overall loyalty that you'd be perfect for my task. All I'm asking you to do, is to watch Harry Potter. Look over him and ensure he is safe. With your powers it should be easy, and I've already ensured that you be in the same classes. Befriend the boy, gain his trust, and report to me any important details that may compromise his safety. Do you understand?"

Danny, noting the seriousness, accepted Dumbledore's task.

"In return for this, I shall ensure that no one learns of your powers. And, I shall provide you with a way to visit your home town." Dumbledore said.

"I, uh, I already have a way to get home." Danny replied, before elaborating, "Through a portal, which is linked with the portal in my home. I just, uh, need some way to set it up."

Dumbledore smiled once more. "I have the perfect way."

* * *

><p><strong>1,217 words of actual writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edited as of January 23rd 2013. No important plot details were changes, just the formatting and other minor details in dialogue.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I know. A delayed (very, very, very delayed) update. Sorry :(<strong>

**But, I finished school, so hopefully (emphasis on hopefully) I may beable to update sooner and better and awesomer...**

**But, enough about that. I'm really excited cause we've reached over 150 reviews! Whoo! You guys are amazing!**

**If you want to be in contact with me, try my facebook (link on profile), or Twitter (link in profile), or look up KateT101 on Google, and pretty much any link will lead to some sort of profile I have on some random site.**

**Now, question time! I forgot to do this last time! What is your favourite movie genre? Mine would have to be comedy or horror or action. Not really into romances, only Romeo and Juliet and Titanic. Same with romantic comedies, they suck. Horror comedys are just good, like Shaun of the Dead, or Zombieland. Tell you what, I'll write you guys a list of good movies, categorised by genres, and you can all watch them. CaUse they'll be good. Cause I say so.**

**Also! Biggest new of the century! I. MET. TOM. FELTON.**

**He is amazing; his voice, his eyes, ahhh! And he called me Darl. Legit lost my shit. So, you all should be jealous! **

**Anyway... Goodbye for now! Not forever!**

**Love you all!**

**Xoxo KateT101**


	11. 11 Flying Lessons

**Danny Phantom**

**In**

**HARRY POTTER**

**AND THE**

**PHILOSOPHERS**

**STONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Created by: KateT101<strong>

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

**Flying Lessons**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV:<strong>

***A few days later***

* * *

><p>"Typical," I said with a scowl. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."<p>

Ron and I were currently looking at a notice which stated when Flying Lessons would commence. Ron, of course, was quite excited, and was looking forward to the lessons. I was not. I, unlike Ron and most of my fellow students, had never rode on a broomstick before. I feared that I'd be highly outmatched, and would most definitely make a fool out of myself.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself. Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk. You know what he's like." Ron said, attempting to encourage me.

I just nodded, still worrying about out Thursday lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>Thrusday morning appeared quite quickly. I'd spent the last few days with Hermione, and she studied flying. Of course, I hadn't paid much attention to what she was saying. Flying was my element, I used it often enough. I didn't need to study up on the stuff. I had a feeling that I was going to be a natural.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick! Hurry up!" shouted the small woman, Madam Hooch.<p>

Flying lessons was a bit different than I'd thought they'd be. The stories I'd heard as a child about witches riding on brooms turned out to be true. I'd spoken to Ron about it as soon as I'd seen the broomsticks at the start of the lesson. He had explained more about flying, brooms and some game called Quiddish, or something like that. I was feeling quite uncomfortable about this type of flying. After all, I had been flying without the need of a broom for a few years now. Flying with a broom just sounded unnatural, but, hey, I was willing to give it a go.

I looked quizzically at my broom, following Madam Hooch's instructions to hold our hands over the broom, and say 'up'. A loud, uncoordinated chorus of 'up's sounded, and my broom flew to my hand. It hit me with the force of a powerful punch. Pain erupted in my arm where the wood had hit, and I swallowed down a small cry of pain. Turning my attention down the line, I found Harry. He was one of the few who had also managed to summon his broom first try, and looked like he had not sustained any injury.

"Now," Madam Hooch began, once everyone had gotten their brooms, "When I blow my whistle, you kick hard off the ground. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down."

She gave us some further explanation of the instructions, before starting a countdown. I gripped tighter onto the broom, ignoring the pain that started shooting through my arm. I must've hurt it more than I'd originally thought. I gritted my teeth, waiting for Madam Hooch's whistle. But, it never came.

Neville Longbottom was slowly floating up in the air. My fellow classmates screams of terror (along with some laughter from the Slytherins) filled the air. As Madam Hooch screamed for Neville to come back, I sprung into action, dropping my broom and moving through the crowd of students, disappearing into an empty corridor. I focused on my ghost half. The cool, tingly feeling I usually got before I changed took over my body, and my alter ego took form.

Flying away from the corridor, I headed, invisible, towards where the students had gathered. Everyone was staring up at the sky, towards where Neville's broomstick had taken him. I watched in horror as Neville suddenly went flying towards the ground, making a break at the last minute and heading towards the group of students. They all dived out of the way, I, however, turned intangible and watched as Neville flew through me.

I raced after him, soaring through the same corridor I'd changed in, and flying upwards through an opening in the rooftop. Neville headed straight for a statue with some sort of sword. He hit it, getting his cloak caught on the sword. I paused in mid air, frozen, as I looked at Neville. His cloak started to rip and I flew towards him. Just as I was about to reach him, however, his cloak ripped completely and he fell. I groaned angrily, changing my direction back towards where Neville was now stuck on another statue. He hung there for a second, before crashing and falling towards the floor.

Neville's groans could be heard from where I hovered. I slowly drifted down to the ground, in time to heard Madam Hooch announce that Neville had a broken wrist, and she was taking him to the hospital wing. "If I see a single broom in the air," she barked at the students. "The one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'" She stormed off with Neville in tow.

Having been no help at saving Neville, I grudgingly flew to the corridor and changed back into my human self. I rushed up to the rest of my classmate, whom were now gathered in a circle. I pushed through them, to find Draco Malfoy grinning, holding a small ball in his hand. I stood with Harry, Hermione and Ron, whom all looked at him with disapproval on their faces.

"-to fall on his fat arse." Malfoy stated, a smirk on his face. Some students, (mainly the Slytherins') laughed along with him.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry stated, moving forward.

"No." Malfoy said, smugly tossing the ball up and down in his hand. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." he stepped onto his broom, moving along the ground while the broom was vertical. "How about on the roof?" He circled the group, before flying up into the sky, hovering near us all. "What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?"

Harry stared up at Malfoy, before letting out a silent sigh and gripping his broom. "Harry!" Hermione stated, shocked. "No way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! And besides, you don't even know how to fly!" Without paying much attention to Hermione, Harry had flown up to Malfoy. I watched as he stumbled on the broom while approaching Malfoy.

_'Shouldn't you maybe do something_?' Dark Dan's voice sounded in my head. Dammit, I thought I'd finally stopped that happening. '_Isn't that Potter your charge? Isn't that what the old man had asked you to do? Look after Potter, wasn't it? Shouldn't you be up there, protecting him? Or are you just going to be a failure? Like you always have been. Like you always will be._'

As irritating as the voice was, I knew he was right. I had to do something to make sure Harry was okay. I moved behind the crowd, leaving Hermione to study the two boys up in the sky.

I looked up at the two of them from the distance. While being away from my other classmates, I could Go Ghost without much of a chance of anyone seeing. Malfoy threw the ball towards the castle. Quicker than I could probably fly, Harry chased after the ball. I tensed as I noticed he wasn't slowing down as he approached the wall of the castle. However, Harry managed to catch the ball before either it or him hit the castle. I was quite impressed. I'd have probably had to turn intangible to pull off that stunt.

Harry slowly descended to the ground, quickly being surrounded by his housemates who congratulated him, myself included.

"Harry Potter?" All eyes glanced up at Professor McGonagall, as she made her way towards the group. Harry noticeably paled as he walked towards her, while Malfoy and his Gang's crude laughter sounded.

Hermione had a somewhat smug look on her face as she approached me. "I told him. I told him not to do it." Being quite close to Hermione, I knew her emotions well. To anyone else, she may seem smug and sort of proud of herself for being right. However, I could hear a slight tone of worry in her voice as she said "Now he's going to be expelled."

* * *

><p><strong>1,391 Words of Actually Writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, heey, guys... Remember me?<strong>

**Okay, so it's been just over a month since I updated. Around a month and two weeks-ish.**

**But, I already have a pretty well planned out idea of what's going to happen next chapter, especially since this chapter is basically just a filler and a little bit of GHOST DANNY! WHOO!**

**Ahem. Anyway. What motivated me most to finish writing this today was going through my old reviews and reading what you guys had said. You guys are really nice and awesome and you do inspire me to write. However, I am quite lazy by nature and I have spent a lot of time lying down. And going to the movies. (On a side note, I love Rise of the Guardians. My best friend and I are in love with Jack Frost). Anyway, so I counted the reviews you guys gave on each chapter, the highest was 31 reviews. On one chapter. That was just awesome. Soo, not wanting to let down any of you remaining readers and reviewers, I decided to write. Fast. And I tried to make it good. As best as I could.**

**Anyway, last chapter got 9 reviews. And I know that it's totally my fault about that, I mean, not writing has probably lost me a helluva lot of readers and reviews. Soo, I'm not requesting, or expecting many reviews from you guys. I mean, if I get one, I'll be happy, cause I'll know that there is still people reading the story :)**

**Question of the (What is Now) Month (And Two Weeks)  
>Who is your favourite superhero. And don't choose Danny, that is just too easy. There's heaps out there. I personally, love Superman and Captain America. haha. And it is NOT because Christopher Reeve looks bitchin' in his skin-tight suit, or because Chris Evans is rockin' the spandex. I actually like the characters. I am not THAT shallow. haha.<strong>

**Thanks so much for your support, and I'm going to end this authors note right now! Bye for now, not forever**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxox KateT101<strong>


	12. 12 Fluffy

**Danny Phantom**

**In**

**HARRY POTTER**

**AND THE**

**PHILOSOPHERS**

**STONE**

* * *

><p><strong> Created by: KateT101<strong>

**Original Stories by: Butch Hartman and J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Fluffy**

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't expelled.<p>

In fact, it was quite the opposite. McGonagall had made him seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, something Ron appeared quite jealous and in awe of. Harry had told Ron and the news while they were sitting in the Great Hall, a short time after Hermione and Danny had left to go study in the library after breakfast. Ron had excitedly fawned over Harry being '_The youngest seeker in a century.'_.

Other members of the Gryffindor team arrived to congratulate Harry throughout the rest of the day, including Ron's older brothers, Fred and George. They happily talked to Harry, trying to convince him that he would be fine, since no one's died in Quidditch in years. Those words made Harry's eyes widen, a slight tinge of fear running through him as he watched the Weasley twins walk away, chatting about secret passageways.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I'd been sitting in the court yard with Hermione while she was studying. Normally, we'd be in the library, but I'd convinced her to sit outside in the sun. I really didn't want to spend a nice day like today studying in the library, it was way too depressing.<p>

Hermione had been half way through telling me the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood when Ron and Harry walked by. I partially caught their conversation.

"-best game there is!" Exclaimed Ron. Hermione quickly closed her book, and passed it to me, running to catch up with the two boys. I quickly followed after her.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry pointed out.

Hermione chose then to interject. "You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." She quickly led the boys towards the trophy case in one of the corridors. "Danny and I found this a few weeks ago, didn't we, Danny?" I nodded as Hermione led us all to the trophy cabinet, which she and I had found on one of the first days. She proudly pointed to one of the medals displayed. Clearly marked on the medal was

"_James Potter_

_Seeker_"

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, "Harry! You didn't tell me your dad was a seeker, too!"

"I didn't know..." Harry stared at the medal with his father's name on it.

I couldn't imagine how he must be feeling. I'd felt like Hermione and I had it pretty bad, being told we can use magic, then being dragged into some weird world. We had nothing on Harry. His situation was much more unbelievable. Hermione had told me a fair bit about Harry during our time here. She'd been star struck in a way, and had obsessively spoken about how Harry had defeated a dark wizard whom she called You-Know-Who. She had told me his real name once, but I'd failed to remember it.

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione and Danny began to walk back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Unfortunately, none of them had learned all the many twists and turns of Hogwarts, resulting in the group getting lost within the castle. Whilst walking up one of the many staircases, the stairs shook, and began to move, turning into a different direction. Danny flung himself to the side of the staircase, clutching on for dear life.<p>

"What's happening?!" yelled Danny and Harry.

"The staircases change, remember?" Inputted Hermione, recalling the knowledge Percy had told her on the first day.

In a rush, Harry, Ron and Danny ran off the staircase, walking into a nearby door. The door led to a room, which appeared to be in a desperate need of cleaning. Spider webs hung from corners, and dusk covered items. The overall feel of the room was creepy and dangerous, giving Danny a nervous edge.

"Does anybody feel like.. we shouldn't be here?" Asked Ron timidly, glancing around the room.

"We're not _supposed_ to be here," said Hermione, her small voice echoing around the room. "This is the third floor. It's forbidden. Have you already forgotten what Dumbledore said on the first day?"

"Yes" Ron replied with a scowl.

A sudden flame appeared, and Danny quickly jumped away, looking curiously at the flame. His instincts kicked in, and he glanced around the room, looking for what could have lit the small fire. He noticed a cat, stalking into the room. Filchs' cat. Hermione voiced his thoughts, before Harry screamed 'run'. The group ran quickly, reaching a locked door. Skilfully, Hermione unlocked the door, using the charm Alohomora, before they all rushed inside.

The room was dark, still having that dangerous feel to it, making Danny feel slightly nervous. He glanced around, noticing Harry staring at something in the room. Danny turned his attention towards the same thing, seeing a large, black, three headed dog.

At first he thought his imagination was running wild. After all, three headed dogs didn't exist, and a dog couldn't grow to this size, either. The biggest dog he'd ever seen was Cujo, the ghost puppy. This dog broke the scale.

Ron and Hermione soon noticed the dog as it started shifting in its' sleep. Four pairs of eyes stared at it in shock and horror yawned and awoke. It noticed the group, growling, and lunging for them. Harry ran towards the door, pulling it open, followed by Ron and Hermione.

The dog lunged towards Danny, him narrowly escaping by turning himself intangible and rushing out the door, slamming it shut with the other three students.

The group ran from the door, walking through the original room they'd come from, and out the first door. They arrived back at the Gryffindor Common Room, where Ron angrily shouted about the dog.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione interjected, "Didn't you see what it was standing on? It was standing on a trap door, meaning that it likely wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

Ron and Harry looked at her in disbelief, neither understanding how she could have concluded this, or how she could have been more interested in looking at a trap door than at the giant dog with three heads. Danny, however, knew Hermione well. He knew how her mind worked, how she seemed to take in so many details from a single scene; it was one of the traits they both seemed to have. Danny, too, had noticed the trap door, however he hadn't came to the same conclusion Hermione had. She was smarter than him. He realised how true her theory was, how likely it was that this dog – this monster – was guarding or protecting something.

"Now, I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another silly idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled." She shot Ron and Harry a scowl, before turning to Danny and smiling warmly at him. "Goodnight, Danny."

"Night Hermione," He said softly as she closed the door.

Danny turned back to Ron and Harry. Ron's mouth was agape, staring at Hermiones' door. "She _needs_ to sort out her priorities."

* * *

><p><strong>1185 words of actual writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again!<strong>

**I know you hate me, I've taken sooo long for this update. It's been almost three months. Wow. Haha.. sorry?**

**I hope you guys are still interested. I know that taking so long to write a chapter is kind of making you uninterested, but I have just been so busy! And I was kind of unsure of what to incorporate into this chapter.**

**But, anyway, thanks for reading! :D**

**Also, you guys are sooo amazing! 205 reviews! Wow! This is awesome! You guys are amazing! Whoooo! :D**

**Thanks so much, and I'll try to update again soon (no promised, don't wanna let you down)**

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Week Month/ Decade (probably)**

* * *

><p><strong>Completely uninteresting: What is your favourite colour? Mine is purple. It is amazing. Ohmygosh.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so thanks again!<strong>

**See you!**

**Katie xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Have you seen the banner I made? It's the picture, but it also moves, which is awesome.<strong>  
><strong>Link: 9C8F88EC5A8bzn82iim**


End file.
